Boss in Disguise
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: Tsuna thought that his adventures would end after becoming the official boss of the Vongola. No one ever mentioned an initiation that he must undergo before taking up the mantle! Now he's got a mission to disguise himself and apply as an intern at Vongola's branch hotel in Japan. Wish him luck!
1. Mission

A/N: Please don't kill me for starting another fic! I'll really try to update the others. I've been receiving PMs and reviews, while I haven't replied to some I really appreciate them. Don't worry I haven't abandoned my other fics! I'm in the process of writing the other chapters but I'm kinda having a writer's block and me life isn't really all rainbows and unicorns at the moment.

SETTING: Semi-AU, 4YL. They're all in Italy staying at Vongola's Main Headquarters. They're also attending University.

Warning: OOC-ness, Grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna turned on the lights as he entered his room. It was bigger than the rooms of his guardians because it doubles as his study so he can do his homework in his room and he can also talk to his guardians privately there. He gave out a huge sigh of relief as he tossed his blazer to a nearby chair before slumping oh his bed. He then proceeded to loosen his tie hastily.

"Glad that's over." He said as his mind drifted to something else. Now that the ceremony is over and he's officially the boss, he should focus on his studies next. If he remembered correctly, his professor mentioned something about internship. He needed to apply to an establishment until the end of the month, get accepted and apply everything that he learned.

Tsuna got up quickly as he realized his problem when he saw it's less than a week before the end of the month. He can't possibly abuse his power as Decimo just to find a company to accept him. That would make him look spoiled, and he just inherited the title a few hours ago! Tsuna cursed his luck, he's sure that the others already applied. While he's confident that he'll manage just fine because he's changed, he's not sure that he'll be able to find a good establishment in such a short amount of time.

'Goodbye good grades, it was nice knowing you.' Tsuna despaired. If he weren't so focused on the ceremony then this wouldn't have happened.

"You still have a long way to go, Dame-Tsuna. And the Inheritance Ceremony just ended." Reborn pointed his leon gun at the brunet. "Act properly."

Tsuna raised his hand in defeat as he fixed his posture and sat properly on the bed. "Okay, Okay. I'm just thinking." He said as he watched his tutor take a seat on the leather chair across him. "Ne, Reborn. Can I take a break?" He asked as he looked at his tutor pleadingly. He was answered by a warning shot a few inches from his head. "HIIEEE! I get it. Mou."

Another shot. "I thought I told you to stop acting useless and to lose that girly scream of yours." Reborn smirked evilly at him. "Would you like me to teach you again?" The way the hitman's eyes glinted dangerously almost made Tsuna slink away.

"No thanks. I'm good." Tsuna replied, thanking the heavens that he didn't stutter.

After all these years, one would think that Tsuna changed. Well he did, but some things will never change. He may have started getting higher grades and gained a lot of respect from his peers in Middle School, but he's still Dame-Tsuna. No one calls him his nickname anymore, except for Reborn though. His middle school title may be no more but he's still clumsy at times. Old habits die hard after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna thought of something. Wasn't it Reborn's job to make him the Vongola Decimo or well, Neo Vongola Primo? Now that he's finally the official Boss of the Famiglia doesn't that mean that Reborn's job is now finished? Tsuna internally cackled in glee at this. He's finally free from the devil incarnate! No more Spartan training! Well, good luck to the next poor sap that'll be put under Reborn's tutelage.

Tsuna's inner celebration was painfully interrupted when Reborn hit him with the leon hammer.

"Ouch, Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Reborn loomed over him as he glared at his student who shuddered in fear. "Don't think that you'll get rid of me that easily, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then smirked. " I still have yet to introduce you to the greatest invention ever: paperwork." And suddenly, Tsuna felt a huge urge to just _escape_. The word brought shivers down his spine. It was not the good kind.

Fortunately for him, a knock resounded inside his room. Tsuna thanked the intrusion. He saw Reborn turn leon back to normal and leaned back on the chair. The newly appointed boss then asked for the newcomer to come in.

Gokudera opened the door, still dressed in his ceremonial tux, "Juudaime, I'm sorry to disturb you but Nono is looking for you."

Tsuna then proceeded to fix his tie. "Do you know why?" He then went to get his blazer, which Reborn handed to him.

Gokudera looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Juudaime but there were no further instructions. It seemed like it's only for you."

"It's okay Hayato, I'll just go ask him." Tsuna smiled at his now official righthand man, who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Understood, Juudaime. Well then, I still have to help clean the hall." Gokudera bowed before excusing himself.

"Okay, see you later and don't cause any damage!" Tsuna called out to the bomber who replied an enthusiastic "Yes, Juudaime!" Somehow, Tsuna doubted that.

Nevertheless, Tsuna smiled softly as he made his way towards Nono's office with Reborn trailing behind him. Some things really haven't changed. Well except for the fact that he and his guardians are on a first name basis. Except for Hibari who calls them by their full names or his usual classifications of them. Then there's Mukuro that calls them by their full names too if he's not teasing them.

Tsuna remembered the first time it happened. They all just moved into the Japanese HQ when they graduated from middle school for more training, when Yamamoto suggested it. Of course it caused a great ruckus but everyone, mostly, agreed in the end. The Decimo almost laughed when he remembered Gokudera's face when he called him by his given name.

The storm guardian looked torn between feeling happy and committing hara-kiri because he's unworthy. It was amusing especially when everyone teased Gokudera. He felt that his family's bond grew stronger because of that. Until now, whenever he calls Gokudera by his given name, he's still amused to see him look like he won an award or something. Good thing his reaction is much more tamed compared before. Sadly, this detail didn't escape the other guardians' notice as they teased the bomber; much to the latter's frustration.

As for Mukuro and Hibari, they both seem to abhor the idea of even uttering each other's name. Both seemed to have no qualms in calling the others by their names, but only insults come out of their mouths whenever the cloud and male mist see each other.

The Decimo snapped out of his reverie when he reached the door to Nono's office. He knocked three times and waited for an answer before coming inside. Nono smiled at the both of them before ushering for them to sit. The older boss then looked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I assume that you've heard of your first mission as a new boss before I fully retire."

Tsuna looked confused. "What mission?"

Nono looked a Reborn. "I was about to tell him." The hitman shrugged then looked at Tsuna. "Basically, we want you to infiltrate a branch hotel of Vongola."

Tsuna's mind stilled. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard? Tsuna looked back and forth at Nono and Reborn. They both looked pretty serious. Tsuna resigned to his fate.

"Well, looks like I have no choice, do I?" Tsuna smiled weakly as his shoulders slumped.

Nono smiled empathically. "I'm sorry about this Tsunayoshi-kun but it's tradition. A Vongola boss must undergo his first non-life-threatening mission before taking up the mantle."

"Isn't it supposed to be life-threatening to properly test the boss? N-Not that I don't like a safe mission!" Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at Reborn's evil smirk.

Timoteo simply chuckled, getting Tsuna's point. "Well it's more like an initiation rather than a mission. A rite of passage of some sort." He explained as Tsuna nodded in understanding.

Reborn cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said earlier, we want you to infiltrate a branch hotel."

Nono nodded, "You'll be going through the interview process under a different name and of course a disguise."

"Dame-Tsuna, remember to ace the interview. We can't help you so we can only give you tips. If you fail in any way…" The threat didn't need to be said, it was as clear as day.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, this assignment of yours is a way for you to know how our business works since you'll be taking over soon. We also want you to get to know the employees as well as the guests." Tsuna nodded.

"Here's your ticket to Japan, some money, and other information regarding your mission." Nono handed Tsuna a brown envelope. "Better start packing, you leave in 3 hours. Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun."

'That fast?!" Tsuna thought as he took the envelope and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks. "Wait. What about school? My internship?"

"That's already taken care of. Just read the other instructions Nono gave you. Also, don't worry about your guardians. I'll handle them."

Too bad Tsuna didn't see Reborn and Nono exchange evil smirks as he went out of the room, or else he'd immediately drop the mission. Goosebumps resonated through his body though.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Yes, I know the writing's awkward. This chapter is also very short. I don't think I'm used to writing anymore. I'm sorry. This fic will be short, I think? Anyway please review!

Anyway, Tsuna's real adventure will start next chapter, wish him luck!


	2. Orientation

**A/N: Thank you for the REVIEWS, FAVES and ALERTS!**

**WARNINGS:** OOC-ness, Some OCs, Grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the booklet lying innocently in front of him. He glared at it, hoping for it to spontaneously combust and be reduced to ashes. Sadly, it didn't work, a page flipped to the next one and the young boss almost scowled. The _thing_ is mocking him; he didn't even lay a hand on it. Tsuna conveniently ignored the air conditioner on full blast a few meters beside him.

Just how much longer must the torture continue? First, he had to go through that hellish interview. It was all good and dandy at first; the HR manager and Tsuna greeted each other amiably. It wasn't so bad, the woman even looked hospitable. Well, until the interview started. Tsuna didn't think that the HR manager would ask him so many questions. He barely answered one before another one was thrown at him. If Tsuna were to describe the manager, it would be a psychotic woman feeding off personal information. It felt like the woman wanted to know everything. And by everything, it ranged from his family background to his sexual preferences. Talk about creepy.

When the Medusa's (Tsuna mentally dubbed the HR manager that) secretary came in to say that the interview's taking so long and that there are other applicants waiting, Tsuna hightailed out of the office. He'll never look at interviews the same way ever again. Tsuna hoped he'd never speak to the woman again.

'And that just happened an hour ago.' Tsuna lamented in his mind. After that traumatic experience, the secretary ushered him to a room with the other applicants. He barely had time to register what was happening. One moment some blond guy was welcoming them, the next thing he knew, he's being seated to a chair with a booklet in front of him. Tsuna sighed; he might as well get started since his fellow applicants are already answering.

A tick mark appeared at Tsuna's face as he read the first page. He thought that the exam would be about the hotel. Not…Not…

'Why the hell does this exam look like some sort of school entrance exam?!' Tsuna mentally screamed.

The subjects were Math, Science, Reading Comprehension, Vocabulary and what the hell? ABSTRACT REASONING?! What do these have to do with running a hotel? Okay sure, the math part he could understand, it is valuable in computing the sales and whatnot.

The Decimo tried to calm down to get his bearings straight. Why think so hard about it? This is the Vongola for goodness sake. He shouldn't be surprised. With that thought, Tsuna started his exam. He can't afford to fail. Who knows what'll Reborn do to him? And possibly his corpse.

A few hours later, the guy earlier, now named Igarashi Kisuke, came back to announce that the exam was over. He then said that they should all go have an hour break to eat. Also, within that hour they'll get a text if they're accepted or not. If they're accepted then they should return to the exact room for the orientation. "And for the losers who didn't make it, just try next time." Tsuna resisted the impulse to flinch at the harsh words.

* * *

Inside the café a few meters outside the hotel, a raven-haired man, sitting by the frosted glass panel, just finished his cup of coffee. He was holding a phone, bored red eyes reading the message on his phone.

_Congratulations Tsujimura Kazuki-san!_

_You have passed the interview. Please proceed to the training room after the break._

'No matter how many times I look at my new name, it's still ridiculous.' Tsuna now named, Kazuki chuckled humorlessly at the message. Well he supposed that it's okay, considering that he used an online name generator. It took a lot of times for him to find a decent one. The young boss looked to his reflection. It's like looking at another, completely different person.

His spiky brunet hair is now dyed black and it took a lot of time for Tsuna to tame his unruly locks. Well, except for the two on both sides of his head that looks like the droopy ears of a dog or cat.* No matter what he did he can't tame both. Well, he supposed he looked okay. As for his brown eyes, they're now covered by red contacts. He asked Spanner to make it like his former contacts so he can still activated his X-burner if needed be. Overall, he looked nothing like the Vongola Decimo that everyone knows.

He decided he could still keep his personality. There aren't that many people who know him personally. Also, his closest family and friends are all back in Italy. Except for Nana (Tsuna made a mental note to visit his mother one of these days). Thank goodness for that, who knows what will happen if they followed him? Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

In order to dispel his thoughts, Tsuna left the café and concentrated on the way towards the exam room. He's somewhat looking forward to the orientation.

The same time that Tsuna returned to his seat, Kisuke Igarashi entered. "It seems that around a quarter of the applicants remained. That's a lot compared to the last screenings." Kisuke mused.

The interns looked at him in shock. There are only around 10 people that passed, and he's saying it's the highest number so far? Ridiculous. Everyday an average of 50 or so applies and only a handful are picked?

'Well the Vongola has a reputation to uphold so it's only natural for it to pick only the best.' Tsuna mused.

"Anyway, let's get this orientation rolling." Kisuke announced. "For those who didn't hear earlier, my name is Igarashi Kisuke and I'm the Training Manager. Which means that I'm in charge in handling you guys. So all complaints or questions will be directed to me, okay? You can also ask your superiors." After hearing a round of confirmation, he nodded. "Great, now on with the presentation."

The blond man pressed a pointer. "Okay first we'll have a brief run-down on the history of the hotel.."

Tsuna tuned out the history lecture. He already knew it; it's in the envelope that the Ninth had given him. With half an ear on the lecture, Tsuna surveyed the other interns, or were they new employees? Since some looked pretty old to be a student. They looked really absorbed on the lecture though. Some were even taking down notes. Seriously? It's not like someone's going to suddenly quiz you on duty.

"Remember the facts well. Some supervisors may pop a question out of nowhere. If you don't answer properly then that's going on your evaluation." Kisuke's eyes glinted.

'Of course I had to jinx it.' Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Let's now move on to the bosses." Igarashi trailed off to show an organizational chart. "Let's start with the Managers." This slightly piqued Tsuna's interest, but he still listened half-heartedly as the training manager listed off names.

Tsuna felt like dying of boredom. The orientation isn't really interesting. 'Well maybe it's because I already know most of the information, well except for the bosses here. But I don't think that I'm going to meet them anyway. I wonder how everybody's doing? I hope Reborn explained properly.' Tsuna mused.

"Lastly, our General Manager is Kaneda Riko!" Kisuke continued as he showed a picture of a woman in red blazer that is somewhat familiar to Tsuna. "She's very strict and conducts a lot of surprise inspections on random hours a day. Well, mostly to just check on some guests. Don't let her catch you slacking or you won't know what hit you next." Kisuke warned. "Oh and her son visits the hotel daily after his class because he's an apprentice of one of the managers here so beware of him too." He added as an afterthought. "He's really bossy. But don't tell anyone I said that." Kisuke laughed good-naturedly as the others laughed lightly with him.

Tsuna almost rolled his eyes. He thought that the son must be a douche if he takes advantage of the employees just because his mom is the one calling the shots.

"Moving on, I'm also going to discuss the _big bosses_." Kisuke pressed the next button on his pointer. "Like what I mentioned earlier, this is a branch hotel. The main branch is in Italy and is owned by the Vongola along with the other establishments." Tsuna didn't think that the training manager would discuss this, he somewhat looking forward to the next slides now.

The slide featured Nono' and his guardians. "Let's start first with the former boss. The one in the middle is the Vongola Ninth, Timoteo. From his right is his right-hand man, and Storm guardian Coyote Nougat, next is his Mist guardian Bouche Crouquant then his Lightning guardian Ganauche III. To his left is his Rain guardian, Schnitten Brabanters, next is the Sun guardian Brow Nie Jr. and lastly is his Cloud guardian, Visconti." Kisuke paused for them to absorb the information.

A man raised his hand. "What's the meaning of the guardians? And why are the guardian titles related to the weather?"

Kisuke seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well let's see, those titles have meaning you know. It corresponds to their duty to their boss and the family. Well that's what we've been told anyway."

The man nodded his head, looking a bit confused.

The next slide now showed the CEDEF and Reborn. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the picture. Why is Reborn there? And in adult form too! Lal he can understand but why is Reborn there?

"The man with the short blond hair is Sawada Iemitsu he is the Ninth's advisor. To his left is his Apprentice Basil and the woman to his right is Lal Mirch. These are two of his trusted people. The man in a fedora is Reborn, he is one of the Ninth's trusted people. You need to know these people because they sometimes come here for official business or for vacation."

A woman raised a hand this time. "So you mean to say that this Basil will succeed Iemitsu-sama? Isn't he too young?"

Tsuna almost snorted at this. Wait 'til she sees the next slide.

Kisuke shrugged. "That may be so, but he's being trained by the advisor himself so he's most likely a very capable teen."

The woman didn't look convinced.

"Lastly is the newly appointed Vongola Decimo along with his guardians!" Kisuke cheerfully exclaimed.

The next picture earned a lot of gasps. Tsuna almost flushed in embarrassment. He had to remember that he's undercover.

The same woman earlier exclaimed. "THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! THERE'S A KID THERE TOO!"

This time a redheaded boy around Tsuna's age said. "Damn, lucky! The girl there is cute too."

Another brunette girl around Tsuna age too, squealed. "Ohmygosh! They are hot!"

Tsuna wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole. He resisted the urge to shout, "Stop! Don't look at me!" Not only would it earn him weird looks but also his cover will be blown.

"Now, now settle down." Kisuke admonished them as if they were children. "It's true that they are quite young to succeed the Vongola but the Ninth is getting old. Also, the Decimo, in the middle, Sawada Tsunayoshi earned the title 4 years ago after beating the other candidate. Though it's only made official a few days ago during the Inheritance Ceremony."

The woman looked ready to protest but before she could Kisuke talked. "The one to the Decimo's right is his Storm guardian and right-hand man Gokudera Hayato, the kid up next is the Lightning guardian named Lambo and the last two are the Mist guardians Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro. To the Decimo's left is the Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, next is the Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei and the one leaning on the wall slightly further away is the Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

Another burst of exclamations followed.

"The lightning guardian is a kid! He looks no more than 10!" Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Lambo's almost 10."

"Are the two mist guardians twins?"

"Is the Decimo engaged?" Tsuna almost choked on his saliva on this one, that girl will be the death of him.

"I agree with the lady though, will the future of the Vongola be safe at the hands of these teenagers?" A man said, almost mocking. Tsuna resisted the urge to glare at him. He can't blame them though; it's an outsider's point of view. It still hurts because they have gone through a _lot_.

Kisuke looked at the man and the woman. "Anymore of those things and I will take it as an insult to the Vongola. You are hired and paid to work here so don't question how the Vongola should run the management." His voice turned cold; a complete opposite on how he normally speaks.

"Now, are there any more questions?" Kisuke asked cheerfully as if he didn't indirectly threaten the two.

Tsuna thanked the heavens that the other applicants didn't voice out their thoughts as they simply looked at the speaker. They must've been scared. Tsuna had to wonder briefly if the speaker is part of the mafia.

"Lastly, before I let all of you go. I'm going to show some rules that you need to follow." The blond man said seriously, earning a few wary gazes. "Here."

**You must never, under any circumstance, provoke the guests.**

"Any kind of fight is not tolerated, so please do not instigate it. If the guest is in the wrong then explain the situation without making them look or feel stupid. Even if they are shouting, no matter how much you want to, please don't. Always maintain a calm appearance. If they resort to violence then don't hesitate to defend your self or go find a security guard. My tip is not to look at them directly in the eyes. I know that this is very basic but our frequent guests are let's say… special."

Most of the group looked confused. Kisuke simply smiled. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

Anything you hear from their conversations must never leave your mouth or be written or shown by your hands. i.e. sign language or text.

"Please forget every single thing you hear from their conversations. I know the tendency of people. Once they hear something intriguing they immediately gossip. Like I said our guests are special and they are very sensitive to their privacy. Unless you think that something up then tell me. Not anyone or anything. Not your family or friends or outsider or even _pets_. Go straight to _me_. Copy?" Kisuke ordered seriously.

"Yes." Was the unified answer he received.

'How suspicious… I seriously think he's involved in the mafia.' Tsuna looked with slightly narrowed eyes at the blond.

"Okay that's a wrap guys. Please come back tomorrow at 8am so that I can lead you to your locker rooms. Don't forget to bring a lock!" And with that he ushered them out of the room.

* * *

By 9AM, Tsuna and the rest of the new hotel associates (that's what they're called now because even if you're an intern you're still under the hotel. So even if you're a regular or casual employee or even an intern, it's your title.) were led to the 'back operations' of the hotel. Tsuna, along with the boy and girl were assigned to Room Service, while the others were either assigned to the Buffet area or the Kitchen. They will all still see each other frequently because the back offices are all in the same floor.

Kisuke bid the three of them good luck as he dropped them off in front of the Room Service supervisor.

"Good Morning! You guys can call me Hinata." A woman with short dark blue hair greeted them.

The trio bowed before introducing themselves.

"Good Morning Hinata-san my name is Himura Naoki."

"My name is Mizushima Aoi. Good Morning Ma'am."

"Tsujimura Kazuki, Good Morning Hinata-san."

"Ara, aren't you guys cute." Hinata giggled. "Come I'll introduce you to the others."

When they entered the room, Tsuna almost gaped.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to Manager's apprentice. Osamu-kun come here please and introduce yourself to our new colleagues."

_This is not happening._

"Oh, hey newbies! I'm Kaneda Osamu and I'm your senpai."

_He is so screwed._

* * *

A/N: This is the product of stress. Sloppy writing is sloppy. I think I overdid some introductions a bit. I'm sorry! Also, I didn't reread this so yeahhhh... Awkward writing. At one point, I actually considered making Tsuna cross-dress but it'll conflict with my idea. I'm also sorry about my bad naming sense.

Anyway, the next chapter is Tsuna's official day as an intern!

* Tsuna's hair: Imagine Alice of Pandora Hearts' hair. You know on the sides. or like Ikuto Tsukiyomi's hair.

Hey, for the ones that read You don't mess with the Vongola Decimo, did you see the pattern? Haha! I really enjoy using Kaneda haha he's not as mainstream as Mochida.

Question guys, What do you want me to address Tsuna the next time? Should I write him now as Tsujimura Kazuki or continue writing as Tsuna because well you guys might get confused. If you want that I'll just mention his alias when someone is calling him.

Please R&amp;R! :)


	3. And so it starts

A/N: Hellooooo! It's been a while! I'm still alive. Just swamped with a lot of life stuff. Are there still people reading this shitty excuse of a fic from a shitty excuse of an author?

Here are some notes for you guys. Like a list of the OCS so far and what not. Don't worry there will be no OC X KHR characters.

Tsuna- Tsujimura Kazuki

Kisuke Igarashi- Training Manager

Kaneda Riko- General Manager

Matsuoka Hiro- Room Service Manager

Hinata Hikari- Room Service Supervisor

Osamu Kaneda- Manager's apprentice, the trio's 'senpai'

Himura Naoki- RS intern (same age as Tsuna)

Mizushima Aoi- RS intern (same age as Tsuna)

Yukimura Chiaki- RS employee (Mini Bar attendant)

Nakamura Mei- RS employee

Hasekawa Rio- RS employee

Tachibana Kaoru- RS employee

Oda Ryouta- RS employee

About the Hotel:

300 rooms, in reality: 350 rooms (50 are reserved for the mafia)

HOTEL SECTIONS: 4 FLOORS EACH (If you guys want I have a _really_ basic hotel layout picture I can send to you on uhh tumblr? anelloditempesta . tumblr . com)

Parking

Sereno - recreation, front office, executive office, ballrooms, meeting rooms, restaurants

Pioggia- guest rooms

Cielo- vip rooms (reserved for the underground dwellers) the guests think it's full of offices

Basement: kitchen, back offices (this is underground therefore not a part of the sections)

**Warning: SHIT TON of OCS, Boring AF chapter because it's full of info, AU, 4YL!, Grammatical/Spelling errors, awkward(read:shitty) writing, language.  
**

**I own nothing.**

**Also**, for the people that asked, Kaneda Osamu is a canon character in the series his mother too, but her name wasn't mentioned. Osamu is one of Tsuna's bullies but he's not as aggressive like Mochida cause I'm pretty sure I haven't seen him hit Tsuna. He's more on the verbal assault type.

* * *

When Tsuna saw his former bully, it didn't take long before he put together all the pieces. 'He's the son of the General Manager!' Tsuna cursed his luck. There goes his plan on keeping his personality, or at least act like his usual self. After all he doesn't want to be bullied at work lest he wants to suffer Reborn's wrath. Guess he should just get his act together and _try_ not to be clumsy.

"Okay, so Osamu-kun will be showing you guys how things work here, alright? I have a meeting with Matsuoka-san in a few minutes." Hinata-san said as she reached for some files on the table. "I leave them to you, Osamu-kun." And with that she left.

"Yes! Leave them to me." Osamu looked proud as he waved to her retreating figure.

When he turned towards the three his smile turned evil as he looked at them condescendingly. "Heh. So you're the newbies huh? Looks like we're the same age too. No matter, I'm still ranked higher than you in hierarchy." He sneered at them.

"Great. He's an asshole." Himura and Mizushima thought as they resisted their urge to retort something that they'd surely regret. Tsuna, on the other hand, sighed mentally. "He didn't change at all for the past 4 years."

The sound of a ruler hitting the table, snapped the trio out of their thoughts. "Let me lay out the golden rule for you newbies. I'm in charge. You hear me?"

Himura looked ready to beat Osamu so Tsuna intervened. "What makes you say that? You're not the supervisor nor the manager." Mizushima nodded her head as she held on to Himura's right arm in an attempt to restrain him.

"You stupid fools! It's because I'm the son of the General Manager! That's why I'm the boss and everyone here gives me the special treatment." Tsuna made a mental note to include this in his report and to do something about the abuse of power here when his mission is finished.

Osamu smirked at them. "What, you guys wanna get fired or something?"

That seemed to stop the trio, and they succumbed to their fate.

* * *

When Tsuna got back to his apartment, his whole body ached. Osamu made them carry a bunch of stuff all day. It's not the tasks itself that made him tired, no not at all. It was nothing compared to all those days Reborn tor-tutored him. It was because he's been suppressing his urge to beat up Osamu. (Same goes for the two of his companions as well. Well more on Himura, Mizushima looked like she's planning Osamu's death by laxatives. Tsuna shivered at this, better not get on her bad side.) The next best thing for the Decimo was to take all his frustrations out inside the walk-in freezer.

Basically, it was an exhausting day. And it was only the first day too.

Tsuna distinctly remembered being introduced to the other room service employees. He hoped he remembers their names for tomorrow. He was too focused on restraining himself. Good thing they were mainly in the back office today because they have to be trained properly, he's had enough running around the whole day.

Tsuna's _so _not looking forward for the next day.

* * *

"We called him Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna's shift just barely started, yet he can already feel the incoming headache.

"Good Morning everyone." He greeted casually. "What are you talking about?"

"Yo! Tsujimura."

"Morning, Tsujimura-kun."

"About time you got here. Anyway, I was just telling them how useless the current Vongola Decimo is." Osamu boasted.

Tsuna anticipated this, but it's still irritating. He feigned curiosity. "Oh? How so?"

Osamu took this as his cue to continue. "He was called Dame-Tsuna, you know? He failed at everything. From academics to sports! Hell, there was this one time during English class when sensei asked him to translate: This is a pencil. You know what he said?" Osamu paused for dramatic effect and Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "He said: I am a pencil!" At this the apprentice laughed hysterically as he clutched his stomach. "Man, that gets me every time."

This time it was Mizushima who spoke next, "I can't believe that he was like during his Middle School days. I mean, he looked so cool on the picture during the presentation. He's probably mature now."

"I think he changed too. He's the big boss now right? So it means that he's capable." Himura added.

Tsuna mentally thanked the two. "Well, it is the Vongola, I doubt they'd accept a useless leader. He probably had a rough training." Hah! Rough was putting it mildly.

"Che. I think he's just the puppet leader. I doubt Dame-Tsuna can handle the Vongola. He'll most likely quit due to his incompetence sooner or later. Unless, Vongola fires him first." Osamu jeered.

Before Tsuna could even try to defend himself indirectly, Himura retorted. "Hey stop that! Whatever it is, you shouldn't say those things. Someone might hear you and take it as a direct insult to the company and report you."

"Hmph. As if these idiots can lay a hand on me." Osamu boasted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, let's just start on our side work, okay? Hinata-san will be here in a few." Mizushima tried to intervene to stop the growing tension.

Tsuna sighed. "She's right. I'll go and stock up on the utensils." With that, the Decimo proceeded to the steward's station to grab the silverware.

"I'll grab the sauces then." Mizushima said as she made her way to the dry storage room.

"…I'll set up the trolleys." Himura turned from Osamu who snorted but went to fold napkins.

A couple of minutes later, the supervisor, manager and the other employees came. The four were almost done with their side works when they heard the newcomers greet them.

The supervisor approached them first. " Good Morning! You guys sure are working hard."

"Good Morning. Hinata-san." the four chorused.

"Oh this reminds me. This is Matsuoka Hiro-san. He's our manager. He wasn't here yesterday because he's in a meeting." She gestured towards the man beside her. The man nodded at the them and was supposed to say something when his phone rang. "I'm sorry it's the Executive Secretary. Hinata-san, we're going to be late."

"Ah. I almost forgot. We also have to help out at the Buffet area because it's the rush hour." Hinata turned towards the teens. "Sorry guys, we'll be leaving first. Oh, Naoki-kun, you'll be accompanying Chiaki at the Mini Bar today."

"Yes, ma'am!"

When their two bosses left, the rest went back on their side works. A few minutes later, Yukimura-san took Himura away to train him about the Mini Bar for the day. When they finished their side works they had enough time before the lunch time rush hour hits.

"Okay! We have a couple more minutes of down time for now. Breakfast isn't busy because we have the buffet for that. Now, I wanna know more about the newbies!" Oda-san declared as he looked at the aforementioned newbies expectantly.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Nakamura-san piped in.

"Guys, let's not overwhelm them too much okay?" Hasekawa-san tried to calm down the two.

(Tsuna mentally cheered. Hooray! He remembered their names!)

"Hush, Rio. Matsuoka-san and Hinata-san aren't here because they're either at the buffet or meeting, so all is good." Nakamura-san grinned cheekily at the resigned look on Hasekawa-san's face.

Osamu simply ignored them all as he entered the Room Service office.

"Anyway, so what do you think of our department?" Oda-san asked excitedly that Mizushima and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Well I can't really say anything for now because it's just my second day." Tsuna reasoned.

"Me too, but I can say that this department is interesting." Mizushima added.

"Interesting is one way to put it…" Nakamura-san then looked serious. "Aoi-chan, you're a girl… So, I want you to be careful."

"Kazuki-kun should be careful too." Hasekawa-san added.

Tsuna has a vague idea on what they're implying. He can only hope for the best.

"I don't really get it, but we'll be careful." Mizushima assured them.

Oda-san ruffled their hairs. Earning a small protest from Mizushima "Oda-san, you'll ruin my hair!" He grinned at the two. "Well, I can tell that you guys are going to be okay. Don't worry."

It was then when Matsuoka-san and Hinata-san came back after helping out at the buffet area.

"Good job guys. But if you'll excuse Tsujimura-kun and Mizushima-san, I have to brief them. Also, Hinata-san, if you don't mind, can you please get Himura-kun as well and bring him to my office." The supervisor nodded as she went to the Mini Bar area, while the rest of the employees decided to check for some order tickets.

"Follow me, you two." The manager led the two inside the Room Service office.

"Ah. Kaneda-kun, if you'll excuse us for a moment, I need to brief the trainees. I'll watch the Guestware in the meantime." The teen walked out of the office not sparing them a glance.

As soon as Osamu stepped out, Himura came in.

"Come in, Himura-kun and take a seat." The manager signalled for the redhead to seat to the right of Tsuna. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry I didn't get to properly greet you earlier."

"N-No it's fine. We know you're busy since you're the manager." Mizushima stuttered out a reply.

"Thank you for understanding." Matsuoka-san smiled at them. "Now, to start our briefing…" He then handed the trio some papers.

"I know you know the basics of the hotel because of the orientation. But, I'll go over them again. To the public's knowledge, we have 300 rooms but in truth it's 350." Himura raised a hand.

"I have been wondering since the orientation, but why not announce 350?"

"That's a good question and is one of the reasons for this briefing." Matsuoka-san paused. "You see, we have some VIP guests, I mean VVIP guests. And those 50 rooms are for them."

At this, Tsuna tensed slightly at the meaning of those words. 'It can't be…'

Seeing the nervous looks on the three, Matsuoka-san smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry, you're here right? That means that you're the best out of all the applicants. Take pride in that."

Those words seemed to relax the three, if only for a bit. Matsuoka-san continued. "Okay, if you guys remember from your orientation this building is divided into 4 Sections per floor. Firstly, we have the Parking, where the guests and some high ranked employees park their vehicles. Secondly, is the Sereno, for the recreational activities, the Front Office, Executive Offices, Ballrooms and Meeting rooms. Thirdly, the Pioggia for the guest rooms. And lastly, Cielo for the VIP rooms. There are labels on the rooms on the first two sections so it's easy to find your way there, and it's not like you'll be frequenting those two sections."

"The important ones are the Pioggia and Cielo sections. The room numbers are the same but we add a P or C at the end to differentiate them so be careful when reading the order tickets." At this he looked pointedly at the three who nodded nervously.

"Anyway we're done now so you guys can go back. Feel free to come in here to relax for a bit if there's a lot of you guys at the station during down time. We can't look crowded over there. Or you guys can help stock up the mini bar."

The manager then noticed the computer. "Oh, I almost forgot. This here is the Guestware. We use it to keep track of the things that the guest needs. They call the Guest Services then a GS officer posts it here. Someone should always be in front of the computer to keep the staff updated." After showing them how to navigate through the software, he let them go.

The briefing lasted for an hour and by the time Tsuna and the others finished, the Room Service is in the middle of the lunch rush.

Hinata-san was the first to notice the trio. "Oh, good! You guys are done, Naoki-kun you can go back to help Chiaki restock. Kazuki-kun and Aoi-chan, follow me to the kitchen.

The trio wished each other good luck and separated. While following their supervisor, Tsuna noticed that there's a flurry of activity in the whole area. He saw Osamu frantically bussing out the trolleys while Nakamura-san set up the cleaned trolleys. Hasekawa-san and Oda-san were holding tickets and checking the food they each put in the hotbox before putting the box under their respective trolleys. Except for Kaneda, the three looked calm and composed. 'They're pros.' Tsuna thought in awe as he neared the kitchen.

"Alright, Kazuki-kun, I want you to grab the food and bring it to Ryota or Rio. As much as I'd like for you to start delivering foods, you guys have yet to memorize the spiel. We'll do it after the rush hour. For now, this will do. As for, Aoi-chan, I have a different task for you." Then the two were gone.

Tsuna looked at the line and was stumped. How is he supposed to know what food to get? Even if he knew the names it's not like he knows what it looks like. The Vongola Boss remained rooted on the spot, feeling conflicted. Should he go back and ask someone? Oda-san maybe? Or should he just grab a plate or two and hope for the best? His thoughts were cut off, however by a "Hey, you're from the room service right?"

He looked up to see one of the chefs looking at him. 'Oh god, please don't let it be the Executive Chef or the Sous Chef.'

"Yes…"

"Great timing. You look new and I think that Hinata probably forgot so I'll explain the basics to you." At this the man gestured to the plates in front of him. "You see, this is the line, where all of the food comes out. We cook for different outlets so you gotta be careful on which food to take. Some may look the same, but there could be some modifiers. Look at this two grilled cheese sandwiches. The color might be the same but the cheeses are different. This-" he pointed to the plate on his left "- is american cheese and the other is yellow cheddar." Tsuna nodded at this, and the chef looked pleased that he's following.

"Okay, to avoid more confusion on the outlets, this line have different windows, so to speak. This window, is for the room service, then the next one is for the buffet area. This way, there's no confusion even if all outlets have different menus and plates. Outlets can order from one another after all. I'd explain more but we gotta hurry." The chef then took two plates and gave them to Tsuna. "Deliver these to your station before they get cold. Also, this window's getting full and I need space to put more food, so you better hurry back."

With that, Tsuna spent the next two hours running back and forth between the hot kitchen and their station. He occasionally saw Mizushima coming out to deliver pastries to their station. It was exhausting, to say the least. Not to mention, if it wasn't for Reborn's training then he would've dropped the plate when he picked it up the first time. Holy hell, was that plate hot. And the chef held it like it was nothing!

When the last ticket was delivered, they all gathered at the station. Then, Osamu went inside the office because Matsuoka-san and Hinata-san went to a meeting again.

"Man, that was tough." Oda-san slumped on the table. "Ouch!" Nakamura-san smacked him.

"Idiot! Don't do that. We get that you're tired but maintain your composure."

"Kaneda-sama might see you after all." Hasekawa-san added.

"Sorry." The man, smiled sheepishly at his co-workers.

"Still, It was tough." Mizushima agreed with Oda-san.

"It's fine, you guys will get used to it. It's only your second day after all." Hasekawa-san smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah. I mean you guys did pretty well, so it's fine." Oda-san clapped Tsuna on the back. "Since, the rush is over, we'll teach you guys more."

"Ahem. Oi, room 424C requested a bucket of ice." Osamu called from the office.

"Well, this is a great opportunity." Nakamura cheered. "You guys can practice this way. It's pretty easy since you're just going to deliver a bucket of ice."

For some reason, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition wanted him to run away. Immediately.

"Okay, I got the bucket right here. Who wants to go?" Oda stared at the two newbies. Himura, lucky him, is still making rounds with Yukimura-san.

"…"

"Why don't we flip a coin?" Hasekawa-san suggested. "Heads for Kazuki-kun and tails for Aoi-chan."

"Ohhh nice one, Rio!" Nakamura-san gave her a thumbs up.

And so, they flipped the coin.

It was heads.

Tsuna, resigned to his fate, hesitantly grabbed the bucket.

"Room 401C wanted an ice bucket as well." Osamu called out again. This time it was Oda-san who volunteered. "I never intended for you to go alone anyway. This way, you'll be able to see what to do." And Tsuna never felt more grateful towards the man.

During the elevator ride, Oda-san taught Tsuna the necessary spiel. It was easy enough, just a few lines. Something is bugging him though.

'I hope it goes well.' Tsuna thought as they exited the service elevator.

They went to room 401C first so Tsuna can watch on the sidelines the standard procedure.

When it was his turn, the feeling of unease increased tenfold.

"Don't worry Kazuki! You can do it, I'll be watching from here okay? I got your back, if anything happens!" Oda-san encouraged the teen as he stayed a few doors away to watch Tsuna ring the doorbell.

Ring Ring Ring

"Room Service!"

"Wait! I'm coming." Tsuna froze.

'That voice… it can't be!'

Thud

'And that familiar sound…'

The sound of the door opening snapped the Decimo out of his thoughts as he looked at an all too familiar face, albeit a bit bruised, in front of him.

"Oh, there you are! Thanks!" The person smiled.

No way…

'Dino-san?!'

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I'll see you guys next chapter! Thank you for all the review, faves and alerts. You guys don't know how much that means to my miserable and pathetic life.

Sorry about this chapter though, it's mostly filled with information to give you guys a bit of insight on the hotel and Tsuna's relationship with his co-workers. So, it's boring, but hey, there's a cliffie! The canon KHR characters will start appearing to give Tsuna hell soon /smirks/

I'll edit this chapter when I have time. Also, I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. Don't ask me about my other stories though hahaha!


	4. Let's Play a Game

A/N: Back with another chapter! Hopefully this one is interesting enough to make up for the last chapter.

**for a list of OCS/hotel structure refer to chapter 3.**

Warning: Grammar/Spelling errors, AU, 4YL, so-so writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

'_Something big is going to happen.'_ Was the first thought Dino, the current boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, had as soon as he woke up. He didn't have the Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition but he'd never have gotten this far without his own. After years of training with Reborn, added with his experiences as a boss, he's developed and sharpened quite an intuition of his own.

The Cavallone boss decided to be wary for the day. He also asked Romario to tell the men to be extra vigilant just in case. Since he isn't feeling agitated he supposed that a famiglia waging a war, plotting against his family or somewhere along those lines is out. It's probably something small. Like minor thugs making a ruckus somewhere, perhaps? Or he missed a deadline for a paperwork?

It wasn't 'til noon when he signed the last of the paperwork for the first half of the day did he feel goosebumps. Right when his private cellphone rang.

He looked at the caller id and gulped. Of course.

"Y-Yo, Reborn. You called?" He laughed awkwardly. He doesn't really get nervous whenever his former tutor calls him, but he felt that this call is different.

"Ciaossu, my dame ex-student." Came his ex-tutor's voice. "Don't think I missed your stutter. You'll pay for it later."

_Well, there goes my peace. Goodbye, Halcyon days. _"Whatever are you taking about Reborn? Anyway, you called?"

"Hmph. Pathetic attempt. I'll double your punishment later." _Ugh._ "Besides, I have a mission for you."

_Well this is rare_. At this, the Cavallone boss turned serious. "Someone causing trouble lately?"

"No. Don't worry the Famiglia is alright." He mentally sighed in relief. "This mission is rather…different. Like a game." He can feel Reborn smirking on the other line.

"A game?" _What is he up to?_

"Yes. Dame-Tsuna, Nono and I are all actually playing a game. It's a reverse Hide and Seek of sorts. Dame-Tsuna is hiding while we look for him."

Pause. "A Hide and Seek. And Tsuna agreed to this? I thought he's busy with internship?"

"Who needs his permission?" Dino should've known. His poor lil bro. "Anyway, Nono wants to know if you're in. You're the only person left." His conscience wants him to decline. His kouhai is the one suffering.

"The Varia, Byakuran, Yuni, Enma, CEDEF and Arcobaleno are joining. There's even a betting pool." Ah. Someone needs to keep them in check.

"…What are the odds so far?" This is all for Tsuna's sake. Really. He's not joining for the fun. _Really._

* * *

A few days later Dino found himself in one of the training rooms along with the others in the 'game'. There's so many of them that they wouldn't fit in any of the meeting rooms, so they relocated. The training room now turned into a classroom; but with plush chairs, of course. Wouldn't want Xanxus to bitch. Also, one of the walls was replaced with a custom made screen that shows multiple cctv feeds from a branch hotel…in Japan?

Dino managed to put the pieces together in his head and wished Tsuna good luck before turning to the chaos he's been ignoring for the past half hour. Varia, is one thing, but Byakuran is also here. Not to mention half of the Arcobaleno are trigger-happy (Some more literal than others). Iemitsu, is also dangerous since he's pretty overprotective of Tsuna. Bless Fong, Yuni, Enma and Basil. Basically, bless the sane ones.

"Everyone's here. Let's start." And here comes the most lethal of them all.

"Reborn and Ninth. Would you mind elaborating on the details?" Iemitsu was the first to greet the two.

"Old Man, this better be worth my time."

"It would be Xanxus, just you wait. Now Reborn, if you would." Ninth then moved to seat on one of the chairs while Reborn grabbed a pointer pen and motioned over the screen.

It was surprisingly silent. Everyone's curious after all.

"Okay. So, Dame-Tsuna was tasked to infiltrate this hotel under a disguise. He also needs to complete his internship so it's killing two birds with one stone. His mission is to find out the one embezzling the hotel funds then deal the necessary punishment." Reborn smirked. "Actually, we already know the culprit. However, this will serve as Tsuna's training and first non-life threatening mission."

"Now proceeding to our 'game'… We gave Tsuna free reign on how to disguise himself and told him to not send any details to us so he will be treated the same as the other employees. Well, that's what he thinks but it's more for the game than preferential treatment." He guided the pointer to the front of the hotel. "This hotel is in Japan. It's a branch hotel, that serves many _VIPs_."

"I'm surprised Tsunayoshi-kun hasn't been found out so far." Byakuran thought out loud as he munched on a marshmallow.

"I think Sawada-san probably doesn't know about it yet." Yuni smiled knowingly.

"Tsuna-kun would freak out if he knew that." Enma chuckled.

"Moving on…You people should know that hotels that host people from our world use the rooms for their meetings, so to speak. While that is fine as long as they're not breaking any rules, though it's a different story when they are."

"Trash. If what you want us to do is to take care of those scum, then you've wasted my time." Xanxus glared at Reborn.

"The Prince have better things to do." Bel objected as he threw another knife towards Fran. "Ouch. Bel-sempai."

"VOOIIII! We're not your clean-up crew!"

"I'm not doing it even if you pay me."

"Reborn, I do not see how this would benefit my experiments."

"The Calcassa is waiting for me."

"You're wasting my time, kora!"

A gun shot. "Quiet. Let me finish first." Leon turned back to normal. "_Ahem_. I was going to say that we have guards for those cases. And that what I want you lot to do is to simply bring your business over there and stir things up." This piqued their interests.

"Go on…"

"You can negotiate contract terms with another family over there. Or take a _family_ vacation. Also, if you're actually interested in the security work…you can take care of the rule breakers yourselves; break a couple of furniture, scar a few minds… Basically, cause hell that Tsuna'll be forced to shed his disguise or make an opportunity for you to expose his cover."

"Reborn…you _do_ know that the people in this room are more than capable of decimating that hotel." Fon looked worried.

_Smirk_ "Of course, I do. Oh, the things I do for the sake of Tsuna's growth." Here's the devil-spawn, people.

Fon sighed in defeat. Enma and Basil looked pale. Iemitsu's at a loss for words. Nono smiled serenely. Yuni, prayed to the Primo for Tsuna's sanity.

As for the others…They're gearing up for the chaos that they'll bring to the branch hotel once they arrive. Finally, they have the permission to go all out. Normally, breakages and other casualties are a _huge_ no. Imagine the pandemonium that will befall on the hotel (Tsuna).

Though, for Dino, he has one question. "Where are all of Tsuna's Guardians?" This stopped the others for they were interested as well. No wonder the level of noise is not the same.

"Ah. They're finishing up on their internships as well but they'll be joining us in a week or less."

"Reborn what's the status of the bet so far?" Lal suddenly questioned.

The screen now showed a couple of graphs. "Okay, for the first bet: What would Tsuna disguise himself as. Surprisingly, a lot of you answered female."

"Sawada-san would look good as a girl." Yuni giggled.

"VOOIII Who voted for that?"

Byakuran smiled impishly. "Sadly, all bets will remain anonymous 'til the end of the game."

Reborn continued, "The second bet: How long would he last? The time frame for his internship is 600 hours. Work hours is usually 8hrs so it'll take Dame-Tsuna three to four months depending on his rendered hours. A lot of you answered 2 weeks to 1 month."

"Next and the most important of all: Who will win? Us or Dame-Tsuna? A unanimous vote for the seekers, of course." Reborn smirked, as well as the participants. "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we must make this come true. It doesn't matter if Dame-Tsuna discovers about the game as long as we find him first and take his disguise off."

"For now, we can't all just suddenly show up in Japan. He's going to be suspicious. A couple at a time first." _Sigh_. He's been ignoring the waving hand, but try as he might it's too annoying. "What is it Iemitsu?"

"I wanna go first! I miss Tsuna and Nana! Pick meeeeee!" Said man almost whined (he actually did). "Shishou, you have to finish all your paperwork first." Iemitsu whipped his head towards Basil so fast, they thought he'd get a whiplash. "Fine. Give me two days." Then he ran out.

They've never seen a man eagerly rush to the office to finish stacks of paperwork in their lives.

The Varia also has to finish a couple more missions as well. Enma has to update the Shimon family, and ready Adelheid to take the reins temporarily. Yuni needs to inform Gamma. The Arcobaleno also have to finish a couple of things.

This left Byakuran and Dino, so they decided on a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Dino won, so Byakura would fly over after 2 days.

"Oh I almost forgot. To make this even more interesting and be able to give Tsuna more time, you can't expose him 'til you expose the culprit behind the embezzlement first. Make sure you gather enough evidence. Have fun investigating!"

_Tsuna, hope you're ready for the storm that's gonna hit you._

* * *

"Ahhh…This is giving me a headache. Why did I agree to all this again?" Dino just checked in the hotel. He's currently in his room lying on his bed. He decided to conduct the negotiations for a potential ally at the hotel. Fortunately, said candidate is also in Japan which made things easier. And since the meeting is scheduled after dinner, Dino sent his men off to their rooms for some alone time.

"For starters, how will I know which one is Tsuna? This hotel is freaking huge! I can't just snoop around, they know me." He scratched his head in frustration. "I need a drink." Then he rummaged through the mini bar. "Nice… they've got quite a liquor collection in this room. I need some ice though. I'll have the chilled ones first while I wait."

After calling the guest services the Cavallone boss sat on the sofa with a can of beer. "Okay, there are many departments in this hotel. I can easily see the front desk, the servers and bartenders at the restaurants and other employees that work for the front of the house. The problem is the back of the house. If I were Tsuna, I'd definitely pick the back of the house to start my investigation. However, sometimes, it's also necessary to have some knowledge on the front of the house as well… The most probable option is the-"

Ring Ring Ring

"Room Service!"

The sudden ring of the doorbell startled Dino out of his thoughts that he dropped his can on the floor and slipped on the beer.

"Wait! I'm coming." Thud. _Ouch._

He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek as he opened the door to greet the employee. "Oh, there you are! Thanks!"

Wow, he looks young for an employee.

…Why's he staring though?

* * *

Oh how Tsuna wished that the ground would just swallow him whole. This is so not fair. It's only his second day, for god's sake!

'_Shit, he's staring. Was I staring? Ohmygod this is so awkward. Right. I'm still holding the bucket. Please don't let him know it's me. PleasePleasePlease.'_

"H-Here you go sir. Sorry for the delay." Tsuna managed to (finally) stutter out.

"Right. Thanks again!" Dino took the bucket. "Hey, you're pretty young to be an employee here aren't you?"

"Oh! I'm actually a trainee here." Well, better tell the truth. Less suspicions that way.

"I see. Good Luck!" And then Dino shut the door.

Tsuna staggered towards Oda-san. "Nice work, Kazuki! Let's go back."

"Y-yeah. Let's."

* * *

The rest of the day felt like a blur to Tsuna. His body switched to auto-pilot as he finished his shift. He didn't even bat an eye at Osamu's jeering. He didn't even notice it when Himura came back with Yukimura-san. His mind's occupied with a different matter altogether.

It wasn't 'til he reached his apartment did he breakdown. As soon as he locked the door and removed his shoes, he lost it.

"HIEEEEEE!" He screamed for what felt like an eternity, but it was only for a few seconds.

"Okay, calm down Tsuna. You're better than this. It's just a coincidence. Dino-san's just here for a meeting! That's it. Maybe to negotiate with a potential ally? Yeah." It sounded like a lie even to his ears.

Tsuna didn't feel like eating dinner so he dragged his body towards the bed. He's exhausted. _Mentally _exhausted.

"Besides, it's just Dino-san I doubt he'd do something to compromise my mission. He's an ally. I believe in him. At least Reborn's not here." With that in mind, the young boss slept.

* * *

The next day, when Tsuna reported for duty he was surprised to see his female colleagues chatting wildly at the station. They returned his greeting normally but they quickly went back to chatting with the occasional giggles.

"What's going on?"

"Tch, apparently some bigshot handsome VIP checked in yesterday." It was Osamu who answered him.

"Oh. Okay…"

"Don't worry 'bout him Tsujimura. He's just jealous." Himura piped in.

"I AM NOT!" Osamu looked offended.

Before Tsuna could even reply he heard Oda-san butt in. "Well I AM."

The three looked at him weirdly.

"Whaaat. It's not fair that he's got everything. What irks me is that I find him cool. I hate myself sometimes." Oda-san grumbled.

"Well, I'm going to start working. Kazuki, you're with me today." Oh he'll be at the mini bar station today. Good. This way, he won't bump into Dino-san at all.

"Okay. See you guys." Tsuna said as he waved at his coworkers.

"Akiii! You're so cold. We're both guys here so we should be comrades."

"Idiot."

Tsuna gave Oda-san a pat before following Yukimura-san to the mini bar station. He was then handed a cart inventory checklist.

"I want you to do the inventory of the cart first while I go check what rooms need more amenities." Simple enough.

"Okay." The next minutes, Tsuna did the inventory. When he's done, he went to the storage area to restock the cart. While doing so, he thought that this is definitely easier than what he did yesterday.

As soon as he put the last item in the cart, Yukimura-san came back. "Now that you're done, we're going to do the rounds." Tsuna nodded as he pushed the cart towards the service elevator. It's heavy, but nothing he can't handle after all his Spartan training.

They started at the top floor of the Pioggia section and made their way down. As time passed, Tsuna felt the strain of pushing the heavy cart. It's been four hours so far. He's not really tired, but this is boring.

He didn't even notice it when they switched elevators to go to the Cielo section.

Tsuna sighed. Doing this is fine, but the silence is stuffy when Yukimura-san isn't talking. Tsuna's so occupied with his thoughts that he barely registered it when he heard Yukimura-san greet someone.

"Good Afternoon, sirs."

Tsuna looked up to see Dino-san, Romario-san and another man. The man is on his way out of Dino-san's room. Tsuna didn't even bother to greet them because he's too busy partying in his head.

'Thank God, Dino-san didn't come here to find me! I knew he was only here for a meeting! Hooray!'

They passed by the room with Tsuna still mentally cheering. Though, a voice broke his celebration.

"Ah. It's you again!" He saw the Cavallone boss point at him, with Romario-san looking serious all of a sudden.

"Huh?" was his smart reply. He saw Yukimura-san look at them curiously.

"Boss, did he do something to you?"

"Haha! Nothing, I just remembered him from yesterday! He delivered the ice bucket!" Dino waved him off.

"If you say so." His right-hand man looked relieved.

Unsure what to say, Tsuna opted for: "Good Afternoon. Is there anything you need, sir?"

Dino-san looked suspiciously happy, as if he accomplished something. "Actually, there is."

"W-What is it?" Tsuna is dreading for the answer.

"I want you to give me a tour!"

* * *

A/N: Here's to hoping this chapter is good enough, compared to the last one. And so it starts... Tsuna's hell is going to begin soon~ Wait 'til the others arrive.

Anyway, how was it? Meh? Okay? So-so? Crap?

Tell me your thoughts!

Also, feel free to give me ideas on what happens on the tour or how want the others to torment Tsuna! I'm stuck. HAHAHA. Thanks!


End file.
